1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage devices for motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to storage devices for pickup trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices, more particularly, truck boxes are commonly used with pickup trucks and vary in size, shape, finish, and efficiency. They are typically designed to integrate to the contours and cavities present in pick-up truck beds and are used to store and transport tools, hardware, and equipment used for various projects. Although a number of truck boxes are currently on the market, all of them suffer from common drawbacks.
When mounted, a truck box needs to take up as little space as possible in the bed of a pickup truck while still providing adequate storage space. In the currently available truck boxes, the covers are mounted directly on the back wall of the truck boxes. Thus, when the covers are pivoted to the open position, enough room must be left in the bed of the pickup truck to accommodate the depth of the box as well as the depth of the cover.
Further, in many of the available truck boxes, the covers typically open up to less than a 90 degree opening. Such an opening makes the removal of tools and other equipment cumbersome.
Additionally, some equipment stored in the truck box requires access to an electric supply. For example, battery chargers stored in the truck box must be connected to a power supply in order to charge the batteries used with tools such as drills. In the past, some contractors drilled a hole through the wall of the box in order to allow access to a power supply, which was a time-consuming exercise. Alternatively, cords were run from the equipment over the side wall of the box to a power supply. When the cover of the box was shut, it would pinch the cord between the cover and the top of the side wall. The presence of the cord makes it difficult for the box to be locked properly. Understandably, both prior practices are undesirable for the contractor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a truck box that provides a reduced clearance cover that requires less truck bed space for mounting. Further, there is a need for a truck box with a 90 degree cover opening for easy access to the equipment contained in the box. Lastly, there is a need to provide an access in the truck box to allow for electrical cord passthrough.